


What Lies Beneath

by Theangelclub (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x15, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, PornWithPlot, Rewrite, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Stelena, noexit, noncanon, stefreine, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theangelclub
Summary: Basically a re-write multi chapter of 4x15. What would of happened if the gang had never caught Katherine and found out she was Elena. Would she finally get Stefan for good? Would she try to help Damon and most importantly what would her path of destruction to get Stefan leave behind.Kinda of Stelena/Kinda Steferine very au will not follow the events of the show.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

She walks into the clearing of the hallway meeting her eyes with Stefans. “If you think there’s a part of Damon that can be saved then I’m coming with you to get him” Katherine said walking closer to them. “Elena.....hey I didn’t know you were here” Caroline says with a confused look on her face, she continues “um but yeah I think that’s a pretty good idea I just got a call from Tyler there’s something going on with Matt so I’m gonna figure that out” Caroline says she smiles and she starts to walk for the door. 

Katherines been imitating Elena for years. She knows her to a t. She knows exactly how Elena would react to things. 

Katherine quickly turns around to face the door “Caroline wait, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? Especially since you and Tyler aren’t on the best of terms” Katherine says with a worried look. “No it’s okay we’re moving into the awkward friend stage. I’ll be fine thanks Elena” Caroline smiled and walked out our the house shutting the door behind her. After Caroline exits Katherine smiles and sighs with relief. She would rather blow her brains out then go hangout with Caroline Tyler and Matt but because Caroline said no now she gets to be with Stefan. Alone. 

Katherine turns around putting her neutral  
expression back on. “I’m gonna go grab some clothes and then we’ll leave yeah?” Katherine said leaving the room before getting a response. 

Whilst at Whitmore Katherine is packing a bag for the weekend. Katherine reaches her hand into her purse and pulls out Elena’s phone and dials a familiar number 

Katherine (to Nadia over the phone): What's going on with Matt?

Nadia: Nothing.

Katherine: Really? Because Goldilocks and the big bad wolf are meeting to pow wow about him as we speak.

Nadia: Fine. Matt found out about you.

Katherine: He what!?

Nadia: Tyler gave him vervain.

Katherine: Kill him.

Nadia: Katherine..

Katherine: Kill him. Now.

Nadia: He doesn't need to die. The vervain will be out of his system soon and I've kept him out of sight for the last two days, so he hasn't told anyone.

Katherine: So, you two have just been tucked away, canoodling?

Nadia: I don't even know what that means.

Katherine: We all love Matt Donovan. Otherwise, he would've been dead a long time ago, but when it comes to keeping my new doppelgänger body a secret, no body is that important, but I am going out of town with Stefan, He wants to find Damon.

Nadia: I thought you wanted Damon out of the picture.

Katherine: I do, but I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan for a few days and well, I took it.

Nadia: And what happens when you get too close? Too comfortable. What happens when you slip up. Will you kill your precious Stefan too?

Katherine: Using my own words against me.. now that's a Petrova specialty. Take care of the Matt issue before I get back into town, or I'll do it myself.  
Katherine hangs up the phone and soon sees a notification from Stefan saying he was there to pick her up. Katherine reaches down grabbed her bag by the handle and headed out of the room. 

After a few hours on the road Stefan pulls into a gas station to fill up his car. “You ever think about getting a new car?” Kat says sarcastically. “What are you talking about? This car is a classic.” Stefan responded confused. “Yeah and so is the Wright brother's plane, but you don't see people still flying around in that thing.” Kat says jokingly trying to tease Stefan. 

“You know, uh, I appreciate you being here, but you didn't have to come.” Stefan says making eye contact with the brunette. “I told you, I'm doing this for you. Because you're still holding on to hope that maybe this is the time that Damon can be saved.” She said looking away from him and towards his hand which was pumping gas into the car. Oh his hands she thought she missed his hands. They way he use to touch her face when they kissed and the way he used to stroke her arm as they were out and about. She missed him, she missed him more than anything. I mean look where I am she thought. She’s here right now playing the role of the girl she despises most because of her love for Stefan. 

“and you don't think he can? Be saved? Look. I know that he crossed the line with Jeremy, but, you know, he has crossed many lines before.” Stefan replied back to her breaking her out of her day dreaming.   
“You mean when he actually killed Jeremy. Yes, I recall” Katherine said crossing her arms. “I'm just saying, you've never really closed him off like this before.” Stefan said.   
“I mean.. Obviously, I still care about Damon, I’ll always love him” it took everything inside of Katherine to not gag as she said that, but she continues “I guess I got my hopes up too many times. I want off the emotional roller-coaster that is Damon's redemption. You know It's just, just, dizzying.” Katherine says as Stefan pulls the pump from the car. “I’m gonna go get my change, be right back” Stefan says walking inside. 

As Stefans inside Katherine opens up the hood of the car and quickly puts her hand down into it and randomly selects and part to pull out, before tussling her hair and leaning up against the car in a sexy manner waiting for Stefan to see her. 

After a failed attempt at starting the car Stefan begins inspecting the inside of the hood of his car. He picks up the piece Katherine broke just before. “Hey, can you hold this for a second?” Stefan says searching for a way to fix the car. “Yeah” Kat says quickly taking the piece from his hands. “Careful, there's grease on it.” Stefan says to make sure she doesn’t get geese on herself. “Oh. Okay.” Kat responded. “I have no idea how this hose ripped out, but we're not going to be able to go anywhere until I get a new one.” Stefan says still looking at the vehicle. At the same time Katherine begins to intentionally rub the grease all over her.

“Ahh. I guess I'll see if that mechanic has a spare.” Stefan says standing up. Stefan turns around to see Katherine's shirt covered in black grease. “You weren't careful at all” Stefan chuckles. “What? What?” Katherine says pretending to be confused. “Ohh! I love this shirt!” Katherine spat out. “You loved that shirt.” Stefan chuckles again. Katherine begins to laugh as well and she reaches to close the car trunk Stefan also goes to shut it they hands accidentally touching. They both stop laughing and meet each others eyes. 

“Um Well, you've got all that engine stuff on you, and I clearly have to change. I saw a hotel, like, a couple streets down that way. Do you think we should get a room, so that we can shower while we're waiting for the car?” Katherine said pointing to the direction the hotel was. “No. I should probably stay here in case they finish early, but you can go.” Stefan says trying to avoid being alone with her. “Give them your phone number. I assume that your phone does receive incoming calls, right? Or is it from the Han Dynasty, just like your car?” Katherine says sarcastically “That's very funny elena” Stefan says as Katherine laughs. “I’ll meet you there” she said and she turned around and began to walk. 

After about 30 minutes Stefan walks into the hotel room. “The car's done.” He says as he speaks over the running water insinuating Katherine is in the shower. Hearing his voice Katherine quickly shuts off the faucet and grabs a towel and wraps her body to begin to dry off. “Ok yep I'll be right there” Katherine says but in that very moment she gets a mischievous idea. Stefan starts to pack up Katherine's bags to load them into the car until Katherine slightly opens the door peeking out still in her towel. “Hey uh will you grab me my shirt? It's, uh, the green one right on top” Katherine says slightly moving so the top of her breasts are exposed to his glance.   
Stefan starts to stare at Katherine “Yeah. Sure.” He says in response and quickly grabs it and gives it to her. “Thanks.” Kat says with a smile she grabs the door handle pulling the door in but she leaves the door parted open while she removes her towel and runs her hands through her hair. Stefan looks a her for a while. He knows he shouldn’t be. That’s his brothers girl (sorta) but he can’t help himself, finally he turns his eyes away and continues packing up. Once Katherine gets dressed she quickly slips out of the bathroom. She slowly approaches Stefan and comes up behind him, she gently touches his shoulder. He turns around to look at her. The two have there eyes locked together for what feels like forever as katherine slowly moves her hands up to his face grabbing keeping his focus on her and then she slowly leans in pressing her lips to his. The kiss only lasts a moment as Katherine pushes away, that’s what Elena would have done. After pulling away, Stefan grabs her passionately and kisses her again. There kiss begins to intensify and there hands roam each other’s bodies. Katherine lightly pushes Stefan so they both fall onto one of the beds not breaking there kiss. Katherine tugged on the bottom of his shirt almost pulling it off before she realized what was happening. She was so happy to be kissing Stefan she got to caught up in the moment it took every ounce of her strength because she knew she had to stop it but she didn’t want to. Katherine slowly pushed Stefan away and the two made eye contact once more. Katherine vamp speed to the other corner of the room to sell the rouse. “I’m sorry Stefan I shouldnt have done that I- I, Damon we’re here for Damon I just broke up with Damon and......” Katherine says looking panicked. “No Elena I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that your vulnerable and....” Stefan begins to say but Katherine cuts him off “It was a mistake we should um... go” She says. “Uh yeah I’m gonna wait it the car.” Stefan says and hurries out of the room. 

As soon as he exists Katherine begins to laugh. She bites her lip and falls back onto the bed. She couldn’t be happier in that moment. Just then she hears a phone begin to ring. She looks around and picks up Stefans phone she couldn’t help but roll her eyes once she sees Damons on the caller is. “Oh my god, Damon?” Katherine says faking a worried tone as she answers the phone. “Hello "Stefan". How wonderful to hear your beautiful, feminine voice.” Enzo responds on the other end sarcastically. “Enzo. What the hell do you want?” Katherine says. “I'm in a spot of trouble, actually.” Enzo begins but Katherine cuts him off. “Where's Damon?” Katherine asks. “Oh, he's here, salivating, about to chomp into my neck and feed until my head pops off in a grotesque but slightly comical fashion.” Enzo responses.   
“Wes infected him?” Katherine says genuinely intrigued. “You know about the virus. Good. Wes has a cure and he’s standing outside but he trapped Damon in the house so Damon can’t get to it” Enzo tells her. “So if your not trapped in the house why don’t you just get it?” Katherine asks. “I have to go with Wes he promised one more last little experiment and he’ll let me go. That’s the only way he’ll give us the cure. So you need to get here and give it to him before he hurts himself. He’s in bad shape Elena” Enzo tells her. “Ok text me the address. We’re on our way” Katherine says beginning to think. 

After a short car ride Stefan and Katherine finally arrive at a small cottage in what is seemingly the middle of no where. They both quickly rush towards the porch. Katherine arrives there first and sees an envelope planted on the porch. She leans down and picks it up opening it slightly sees syringe planted inside. She looks up from what’s in her hand and sees damon sitting there on the ground with glass shattered and wood broken all around him. Katherine takes a step forward about to enter the house “ELENA DONT” Damon screamed. Katherine quickly backed up. “I have the cure” Katherine says holding up the syringe. “Elena I’m infected if you walk in here I’m gonna rip your head off. I’m starving” He says shifting lightly to face them. “No, I don’t accept that Damon. You love me and no matter all the terrible things you’ve never especially recently I still care about you. You’ve been a terrible person. You killed Aaron and you tried to kill Jermey! I can’t be with you Damon because you hurt the people I care about when we fight. We don’t work.” Katherine says still standing on the porch. “Elena I really don’t need a lecture right now” Damon says sarcastically. “No you told me how you felt when your tried to kill Jer so now it’s my turn. I meant what I said when I broke up with you, I don’t want to be afraid of what you’ll do if I decide I want to breakup. I can’t be afraid of that Damon. I don’t want to be with you I can’t anymore. But I still care a about you and I am NOT gonna let you die in the middle of no where. So now I’m gonna walk into this house I’m gonna give you this antidote before you rip my head off, your gonna compose yourself get healed and then the three of us are gonna go home. Okay?” Katherine finishes. “Ok” Damon responds. Katherine enters into the house. As she takes her step Stefan steps forward almost grabbing her and stopping her to make sure she’s safe but he stops himself. Katherine quickly walks to Damon puts the shot into his neck. Damon passes out for a moment and then comes to. “How do you feel?” Katherine asks being kind of wary. “Yeah I’m ok” Damon answers. Stefan let’s put a sigh of relief. “Let’s go home” Stefan says to both of them. 

Stefan and Katherine get into Stefans car and Damon gets in his own and begins to drive himself home. 

“I don’t believe you” Stefan says to Katherine. “What do you mean” She responds. “I don’t think your actually done with Damon, he’s made mistakes before and you’ve never given up on him why is this time different.” Stefan asks. “I love you Stefan, and I know now that I made a mistake. I’m not giving up on us. I don’t care how long I have to wait a week a month a year or 100 years I’ll wait for you I’ll show you it’s not a rebound thing or whatever you think this is. I’m gonna fight for us Stefan. Now let’s go home. 

Thank you so much for reading this will be a multi chapter story so I’m please keep reading and I hope y’all enjoy❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is a girl with a plan to get Stefan once and for all.

WARNING- There will be some smut at the end of this chapter so if you don’t like that just skip past it. Thanks!❤️

It’s the night Elena and Stefan saved Damon from the virus. Stefan dropped Elena off at her dorm and arrived home to find Caroline waiting for him in the living room. “Hey” Stefan says as he sees the blonde sitting in his living room. “Hey” she answers with a drink her hand. “How did the Damon rescue go?” Caroline asks. “Good he’s fine” Stefan says looking off into the distance. “And you...how are you?” Caroline asks. “Elena kissed me” he says turning to face her. “What?” Caroline responds confusion washing all over her. “Yeah and not only that she told me she loved me and that she basically made a mistake when she choose Damon.” He says pouring himself a drink. “Well what did you say” she asks. “Nothing. What do you say to that?!” He asks taking a big gulp of bourbon. “I mean I love her obviously and I’d go back to her in a heartbeat but her and Damon just broke up” He continues. 

At the same time Katherine finds herself in a cute little diner booth Nadia sitting across from her. “So is Matt dead?” Kat asks fiddling with the menu. “No. But you don’t need to worry I compelled him and Caroline and Tyler have no idea they completely believed our story of having a fun weekend together.” Nadia says. “Good. I guess that’ll work.” Kat says looking around the diner. “You seem chipper. I’m guessing that means Damon’s dead.” She asks. “Nope, Damon is very much alive. I figure if Damon dies Stefan will be heartbroken I’ll have to wait a century before he’d me able to be ok with me. But this way I can slowly let down Damon easily I’m guessing me and Stefan will be together in a month tops. And not only that but now I get to hang out with my beautiful strong daughter friend person” Katherine says and begins to laugh and Nadia laughs to. “I have to get back to my dorm I’ll see you later” Katherine says getting up from the booth and exiting the restaurant. 

Dear Diary,   
It’s been 3 weeks since me and Stef saved Damon from that stupid virus. My weeks have been pretty much me hanging out with Caroline (actually not as revolting as it seems) going to school, doing stupid homework and having several awkward run ins with Damon. I think he’s taking it pretty well considering. We haven’t seen any new bodies pop up. I think he’s actually managing to move on, which is good news for me because that just brings me one step closer to Stefan. I haven’t seen Stefan that much these past few weeks. I think he doesn’t know how to act around me. It’s like we both want to be together but we both know we can’t yet so it’s just this awkward moment in time where we just have to wait. But I’m tired of waiting. I want Stefan. I have a list of things to do TODAY so that I’ll be kissing Stefan by tonight! I need talk to damon (gross I know) But then I can finally tell Stefan I want to be with him. Then rip his clothes off.   
Anyways no point sitting here when I have things to do. Tootles!

And with that Katherine heads out of her dorm and heads straight to the Salvatore house. As she drives up to his house she sees Damon sitting in the front porch drinking a bottle of bourbon. She hops out of the car and walks straight towards him “can we talk?” Katherine asks. Damon smiles awkwardly. “Of course” he responds. Katherine sits down next to him on the steps. “Look Damon I-“ Katherine starts talking before Damon cuts her off. “Don’t. I know what your gonna say I heard you that night with Stefan in his car. You regret choosing me. It’s Stefan it’ll always be Stefan.” He says with a hurt tone taking another drink from the bottle. “I wouldn’t say it like that. Look Damon I don’t regret our time together. I do love you and I did like our time together but yes, I love Stefan and there’s this part of me that can’t shake him. Like I can’t forget him.” Katherine says. “I know I’ve always known. The universe quite literally pushes the two of you together.” Damon responds. “I’m sorry Damon” Katherine says trying to act sad. “Me to” Damon replies. “So where do we go from here?” Katherine asks. “We try and move on and I try and pretend like I’m ok with the thought of you two together. I might be an incredibly selfish narcissist but believe it or not I do want you to be happy even if it means that happiness is with my brother.” Damon replies heading inside of the house leaving her on the front porch.   
This truly was the role of a life time and Katherine had never put on more of a performance. She couldn’t believe she actually just got Damon to not be a problem. With Damon out of the way there was nothing standing between her and Stefan. 

Katherine walks into her only class of the day. She spots Caroline and Bonnie in the crowd of student and goes and sits next to them. “There you are Elena I woke up this morning and you were gone” Caroline says as Elena approaches the desks. “Yeah I um went and talked to Damon” Katherine says sitting down. Caroline and Bonnie quickly turn and look at her. “What?” Bonnie asked. “What’d you guys y’all about?” Caroline adds. “I told him I wanted to be with Stefan.” Katherine says. “And he didn’t kill anyone?!” Caroline says sarcastically but also kind of seriously. “No he obviously wasn’t ok with it but I think he’s learning that he needs to move on” Katherine responds. “And Stefan?” Bonnie asks. “I’m gonna tell Stefan how I feel about him tonight” Katherine says. “Tell us how it goes” Caroline asks. “Of course” Katherine responds finally tuning into the lecture. 

Maybe Katherine did hate Elena and Damon and Bonnie but she loves Elena’s little perfect life. Her friends are actually fun to be around and talk to, college is actually kind of enlightening, even Damon is tolerable. Elena had the life Katherine always wanted and now Katherine gets to have that life. And she couldn’t wait to tell Stefan how she-Elena felt. 

After class Katherine hoped into Elena’s car and once again found herself at the Salvatore house. She knocked on the door and Stefan answered it. “Hey” Stefan said looking kind of worried. “Hey” Katherine replied with a big smile. “Can I come in” Katherine asks and Stefan widens the door to allow her entrance. The two of them walks towards the living room. Stefan hovers over one of the couches waiting for Elena to break the silence but finally he does. “Um Damon told me about your talk earlier” Stefan says trying not to make eye contact. “Oh yeah? What’d he tell you” Katherine says flopping down onto the couch. “Just that you officially officially ended things” He says sitting down on the couch across from her. “Yeah I did” She says making a strong hold into Stefans eyes. “Are you ok” Stefan asks. “Yeah I mean I actually ended things like a month and a half ago but every one decided to just not listen to it because they didn’t think it’s what I wanted.” Katherine says crossing her arms. “Well what do you want?” Stefan asks. “You” Katherine says making eye contact with him. “Elena I can’t go back there with you.” Stefan says trying to fight back the pain in his voice and his hard it was to say that. “Elena I loved you I love you so much and you broke my heart” He says. “Stefan I know I hurt you but I love you. And this isn’t about Damon, or Caroline or Katherine or literally anyone or anything else. It’s about me and you. You are the love of my life and ever since that night in the motel I can’t stop thinking of you and how much I miss you. Ever since the night I choose Damon I felt this hole in my heart and I couldn’t figure out what it was, but it’s you. I can’t stop thinking about how much I miss talking to you, how much I miss the feeling of your hands wrapped around me, the feeling of your kisses, everything. I want you Stefan, just you.” Katherine spits out in a passionate little speech. Before Katherine can say anything else Stefan approaches her he rests his hands on her face quickly and pulls her into a kiss. Katherine returns the kiss placing her hands on his cheeks. Her hands traveling upwards tangling her fingers into his hair. 

There bodies dance intimately and there hands explore each other’s bodies. The next thing they knew was that they were upstairs. Neither of them really remember vamp speeding there but they were there. Katherine quickly takes off her tiny black jacket not breaking her kiss with Stefan. She quickly pulls off her shift leaving her in just her revealing bra and her tight jeans. Stefan grabbed her off the ground by her waist and he holds her there and Katherine wraps her legs around his waist. Stefan carefully walks them over to his bed and lets them fall down on to it landing on top of Katherine. Katherine grabs the bottom of Stefans shirt tearing it over his head and chucked it across the room. Stefan leaned down slowly removing Katherines jeans from her body. He starts at her hips and slowly hooks his fingers at the jeans slowly pulling them down only to stop pulling them quarter way down as he begins to trace his fingers up and down her legs and then pulls the jeans down just a little further. Stefan continues this for a while. Katherine smiles “stop teasing Stefan” Katherine says a adjusting her body to allow the jeans to roll off of her. Stefan brings himself back up to Katherines face and leans into kiss her. As they kiss Katherine lowers Stefans zipper and helps him remove his jeans. Stefan lowers his mouth resting at her neck and planting kisses all around it. He moves a little lower planting kisses on her breasts before he slowly moves her bra straps down and slowly removing her bra. “Stefan” Katherine says in pure enjoyment. She reaches her hands and puts them on his face forcing them to make eye contact. “I need you Stefan all of you” Katherine says. Stefan kisses her once more. “I love you so much Elena” Stefan says adjusting himself to enter her. “I love you to Stefan” Katherine says waiting for his arrival. Time moves slowly and there bodies tangle as one following the same rhythm, then it’s over. 

They both laid in Stefans bed Stefan spooning Katherine. Katherine slowly reached up her hand grabbing his and interlocks there fingers and they both slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
